


Velaí terror

by Clarinete



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velaí terror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velaí terror

Karaoke noite xa comezara antes dos ollos de catro persoas, que parecía un pouco confuso sobre o que estaba a ocorrer.  
Dúas parellas, que se sentaron diante a outro naquela pequena sala con comida nunha pequena mesa, e tamén, con moitas luces.  
Actual televisión da música pop non paraba de soar.

\- Quen vai primeiro !? - Tendo exclamou cun enorme sorriso. Parecía o único animado, pero non Wakatoshi era moito, e non parecía ocultar intencións que nin ben gasto por un segundo, el se levantou da súa materia, tomando o micrófono ofrecido polo seu encantador mozo.

Semi Shirabu e mirou para o outro un pouco resaltado porque viñeran só por mera insistencia ruiva insistencia de que traballou.  
Wakatoshi colleu o micrófono, había nerviosismo na súa man, polo tanto, moito tempo escollendo a súa canción. Ninguén dixo nada, era como se o crack era un neno que tiña que amar e protexer.

\- Son Son Nada? - El preguntou Tendo, cun enorme sorriso, a ver que tiña escollido unha desas cancións karaoke típicos, pero eles foron moi lento. Romántico, por así dicir.

\- Si. - El respondeu, que tomou o micrófono para cantar cun rostro completamente en liña recta.

Furui ARUBAMU mekuri  
Arigatou tsubuyaita tte  
Itsumo MUNE non itsumo Naka  
I kureru marco Hagemashite  
Hare Wataru ola mo Ame o mo oi  
ano Ukabu egao  
Toku Omoide mo asete  
Omokage sagashite  
Yomigaeru ola wa Sousou nada

A voz de Wakatoshi era o contrario do que todo o mundo imaxinaba era angelical, e dalgunha forma encaixar na súa personalidade agradable. El mantivo un aceiro de témpera, fiel á súa forma de xogar ou para expresar as cousas.  
Rematou, eo seu mozo comezou con bromas.

\- Ah ... Pero en que punto estaba indo para romper con vostede ...- el mencionar Tendo como a letra da canción foi claramente que, aínda así, logo apachurrar súa amada "ace" con amor.  
Isto foi logo mirando para el, e preguntar se algo estaba mal, xa que non tiña entendido a mensaxe. Tendo mirou intrigado, e recuou. Houbo momentos en que o seu noivo estaba moi pariu.

O próximo a saír foi Semi, o humor de Ter, porque no comezo parecía non estar convencido da idea de ser o rostro avergoñado non só os seus amigos, pero tamén o seu noivo.  
Ah, pero Shirabu parecía moi animado para velo pasar o ridículo, xa que comezara a gravar ata que a situación cun pequeno sorriso.

\- Imos Eita-senpai, mellores poses para a cámara. - Si, iso foi chamado para irrita-lo.

\- Pare con esa merda, Shirabu, ou eu non vou cantar nada. - El citou Semi con completamente engurrar o cello. Non parecía querer ser reproducido unha morea de bolas e Shirabu foi unha das persoas que mellor saben.

El acabou por cantar unha canción que ninguén esperaba en todo, era unha canción que resultou ser un clásico inglés e unha música que me gustaba Semi dende que era un espermatozoide masomenos.  
O nome da canción foi Back In Black, e pertencía ao AC / DC.  
Mentres tanto, a introdución da música, guitarra, pasou, el bateu o micrófono contra a súa perna dereita.

Volver na parte de atrás  
de Cadillac  
Número un cunha bala, son un paquete de poder  
Si, eu estou nun estrondo  
Cunha banda  
Teñen que me incorporarse se quixeren me colgar  
Porque eu estou de volta na pista  
E eu estou leadin 'o paquete  
Ninguén me vai pegar noutro rap  
Entón mire para min agora  
Eu son só facendo 'o meu xogo  
Non tente empurrar a súa sorte, só saia do meu camiño

Shirabu tanto Tendo e parecía rir del, que estaba poñendo moito esforzo, con todo, coa voz rouca, como un vello puro de idade.  
Ushijima, gustoume a música, como lle gustaba, pero ben, gusta de todo tipo de música.  
Semi agora tiña un constrangimento óstios cara mal que lle fixo pasar. Colleu o tendón micrófono, tiña unha canción mellor presente.

\- Esa música me dedico a ti, Wakatoshi-kun. - El chiscou, despois de poñer de volta.  
O ritmo de trompetas traizoado a canción que foi interpretado: Toxic, Britney Spears.

moi alto  
Non podes baixar  
Perdendo a cabeza  
Spinning 'redondo e' redondo  
Me sente agora

Co sabor dos seus beizos  
Estou nun paseo  
Vostede é tóxico Estou caendo  
Cun gusto do veleno do paraíso  
Estou adicto en ti  
Non sabe que é tóxico  
E eu amo o que fai

El Tendo literalmente rompe a pista, como foi quedando moito entusiasmo a todo rompe unha das tellas que estaban na sala de karaoke.  
Por suposto, tolos ía e non estaba a pagar nada, simplemente dicir que xa era moito, e agora.  
Con todo, despois de tanto tempo xuntos, Shirabu estaba á beira, agora a quenda de todos riron del. Un tremendo tanto como gelatina, colleu o micrófono, terminando escollendo unha canción que era estranxeiro. Con todo, ninguén estaba consciente do que era ata que escoitaron o son da guitarra.

\- Ahhhh! Sei que esta canción. - Tendo exclamou cun sorriso enorme, parecendo ter atopado un tesouro ou algo así.

\- Debe estar a xogar, Shirabu. - Semi no entanto, el parecía estar animado para escoitar o mozo cantar. Sería moi divertido. É moi.

 

Eu era un skatista.  
Ela dixo: "A xente se ve máis tarde, neno."  
Non era o suficientemente bo para ela.  
Agora é un superstar  
Slammin 'na súa guitarra  
Será que o seu rostro bonito ver o que vale?

Ninguén esperaba que vaia Shirabu Avril Lavigne, que deu lugar a algunha maneira divertida. As bromas non fose por el, pero polo seu compañeiro, que estaba corando tan incrible embaraçoso que resultou ouvídelo cantar iso.  
O Semi ruiva bateu no brazo co cóbado, cun sorriso maroto.

\- Semisemi, é o seu skatista? - El preguntou, pero "Semisemi" en breve ollar mal, o seu rostro era aínda máis vermello. Shirabu silencioso.  
Ambos os matrimonios pasado unha atmosfera estrañamente festiva despois música e cervexa foron levados, rematou moi borracho. Menos Ushijima, que non estaba acostumado a beber alcohol e lonxe Tendo cada un que se achegou a el para roubar un bico.


End file.
